


In days past

by MattieMoose



Category: Shaman King
Genre: I am to lazy to find all their names, I don't know if it's going to be M rated yet, It'll change later when It's figured out, Other, my hand slipped, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieMoose/pseuds/MattieMoose
Summary: This will follow the manga ending, starting with a young Hao before he became the priest. This story will follow his three lives so there will be spoilers!A young reader is accused for being a demon after meeting a strange boy named "Mappa Douji" it doesn't help that the young Reader showed up out of no where different from them.I'm sorry I am horrible with a summary.
Relationships: hao asakura x reader, hao reader, haoxreader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In days past

You aren't originally from Japan, no you washed up on their shores when you were but a child of five, unable to understand the new words that reached your ears.   
They had thought you a demon, why couldn't you understand? Where did you come from? As more and more parts of a ship came to shore, it started to become clear. You weren't from here, no you had come here from a far off land the ship you and your family set out on had sunk and by the unfortunate looks of things it had just been you that survived. A small child of all things that could of made it? How was that fair to you? You're lost and wet and cold.. and so... very frightened. The villagers that surrounded you only seemed to gather more and more coming closer and closer. A young woman stepped forward hissing at the men that tried to come ever closer, wolves on a rabbit. They had listened and the woman came closer, crouching to your level reaching a careful hand out in hopes that you too would reach for her.

Instead you stepped back tears beginning to well in your eyes, teeth clenching a broken sob forced its way out of your throat. Standing there you wailed, all your family wanted was to leave the abuse of where you once came, start a new and now they have sunk leaving you afloat with people muttering words you'd never heard of before.   
Once you had calmed down the woman offered you food and a place to sit down touching your strange clothing that looked nothing like their own. Funny how two worlds meet and no one knows what to do with the new information. 

"That child is a demon" An elder whispered to the woman, leaving you to stare. What'd he say?  
"This child is lost" She stated back, what did she say? She seems not to happy with him. 

"I'm sorry" What did you say? This is a mess. 

The rest of the day was spent like this, adults going back and forth, one by one each leaving you and the woman behind and away from the beach back to their village and homes and in the end the woman managed to bring you home being all the while gentle and careful with you using her hands to explain to you what she was saying..although it was just pointing. She had changed your clothes, brushed your hair and even found a place for you to lay all the while you quietly sobbed and hiccuped.   
Each day she helped you learn, First it was her name "Hina" Then it was hello, goodbye.. thank you so on and so forth. Each day she would teach you a few words at a time teaching you to repeat them and learn what they meant. It took so long for you to catch on trying hard to talk to her with the tongue of your birth, but Hina is a patient, lonesome and king woman.

Days turned to weeks.. weeks to months and months to years the original language you came here with slowly slipped away into the new one Hina worked hard to teach you. Now where you two live was close to a forest. A demon use to live there she said, a woman who spoke to ghosts and so the priests had taken the life of this demon but never venture inside just because the demon woman is gone now did not mean other creatures hid in the darkness of the lush green leaves. You and Hina worked on a garden growing what seeds were offered and recently the growing goods you helped with started to disappear. At first your new mother thought it was the animals from the forest near by, or tricky little children who either were hungry or just wanted to take from you just in spite of you. 

You didn't look like them, they mocked you for your struggle in trying to speak to them what you looked like. You HAD to be a demon. Who doesn't speak Japanese? What were the words you use to speak?   
Their parents would scold them, you weren't a demon but a child who washed up from some where else.

Although you wondered if they were right. You always saw strange things in the forest or in the houses of others at night. You saw the old lady who died recently walk by once. She even spoke to you but that wasn't possible she died and then she vanished. Only demons and priests see ghosts... right? With a heavy sigh you sat on your knees in front of a window watching the garden. Movement, in the bush caught your attention sitting up you watched as a child maybe your age stepped out slowly into the garden his long hair framing his face, looking left and right making sure no one saw him sneak out of the woods a strange creature followed behind, its skin? or fur? white a horn poked from its head long tendrils hung from its head like hair? Or many ears? like a backwards crown. Watching as this kid took what your little family worked on, you burst to your feet and ran out the door.

"Hey! Stop it!" He looked up at you with a start, standing straight he turned and bolted back into the darkness of the thick brush. Giving a short frustrated yell you halted just on the boarder of the trees. The bushed trashed around before setting, staring into the brush you made eye contact with the boy, it was hard to see him through the leaves. Slowly you reaches forward pulling the twigs and leaves out of the way there the boy lay down hoping deep inside you would of just assumed he had gone and give up. Funny how a child thinks sometimes in ways to defend themselves. The two of you stared at each other he cradled the stolen goods close to his chest in a means in protecting what is now his. Neither of you made a move time and sound seeming to stop.. a predator and prey staring each other down. 

"Let us go Mappa Douji" The demon whispered to the boy, his eyes darted to the demon then back to you as he got back to his feet. "wait-"

"Name! My child it is time to come inside" Hima called to you, making you turn around to respond to your name. Twigs snapped as the boy ran away. Watching as he disappeared you whispered "Demon boy" letting the bush you and stepping back you made your way back to Hima "You know not to play by the woods" She said taking your hand and bringing you inside making you unsure if you should tell her about the thief. 

"I saw who was taking our vegetables and he ran into the woods" You stated the smell of baking bread wafting through the air. "It's a young boy" 

"You shouldn't chase people into the woods, it could of been a demon trying to lure you" She spoke closing the door, you stared hard out to the woods where the "Demon boy" went. 

He seemed so lonely..his eyes held a hurt in them a hurt you feel like you would be able to share but couldn't really reach to the idea of what that could be. It made your little heart drop at the thought. He also looked really hungry so... you guess you could forgive him for stealing. That night you couldn't get rid of the image of that boys face in your head and that creature.. was that a real demon? Something to worry about? It seemed friendly or maybe using that boy.


End file.
